


Daddy's favorite little monster

by princessholly



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, daddydom, dd/lg, straight daddy kink, straightdaddykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessholly/pseuds/princessholly
Summary: A little girl and a man in a DD/lg relationship do lotsa fluffy stuff and playtime, with aftercare after the playtime is too much for the princess...





	Daddy's favorite little monster

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody actually reads this, please tell me if you enjoy, lots of love, kinky fucks (:

The loud sound of his voice rang through the house.

“Holly! Are you ready yet?”

A curvy girl, who takes on the mindset of a much littler girl walked down the hallway with her boyfriend's shirt on, no bra, and no panties. Little girl is a relative term, mind you, she's not actually little. Eighteen years old with curves her “daddy” loves, she couldn't be farther from little. Holly lugged her very full suitcase down the hall to see her boyfriend with his hands on his hips and a very stern look on his face.

“Princess? Is this packing light? We'll be at their house overnight! Not for a week... Open your suitcase, show me what you've packed.”

She shook her head no, though she knew that when daddy wants something, he gets it.

“Open it, now. Last warning.”

She sighed, dramatically set down her suitcase, and opened it.

He found coloring books, toys, lingerie, and more toys.

“How many times do I have to tell you that packing light isn't packing everything you want as long as it fits in your bag?”

“I dunno.”

“You need to learn to...”

The phone ringing cut off his words. He answered it.

“What? What happened? Oh. Alright. Next Saturday? Awesome. See you then.”

He looked at her with the face he has always made when he's about to share bad news.

“But daddy, I wanted to go!”

“I'm sorry, baby. Let's go cuddle.”

“But I wanna cuddle at their house!”

His grip tightened on her as he walked her to his room, threw her on the bed, and pinned her to it.

“I get that you're disappointed, but you're gonna be good, or you will get punished. It would be a shame to see that pretty little behind of yours bruised even worse, now, wouldn't it?”  
She nodded her head and he laid down next to her, gathering his little girl in his arms and kissing her face everywhere, cherishing her little giggles. It is moments like this they lived for. 

He pinched the back of her hand, just because he liked seeing her reaction and hearing her whine and beg to stop.

"Do you remember the first time you ever came over?"

“Yes. You fed me pizza and we cuddled and you ruined my makeup, you fucking fuck...”

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, his full lips ghosting over hers as he pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

“More kissies!” She grabbed at him and pouted, just like she always had, her pink lip pokes out and daddy would always, always cave in.

He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm and got on top of her once again, gazing into her eyes deeply, faces inches apart.

“Please...”

“Please, what, little one?” She blushed and got shy, falling even deeper into submission. 

“What would you like, baby?” Her hands brought his to her throat and he smiled proudly, tightening his grip on her throat as she smiled while being choked.

“Only a complete fucking psycho would smile while their oxygen supply is cut off... I am so glad you're mine, kitten.” He began kissing tenderly down her neck, until he released his hands and she bit her lip. 

“You know that feels good, let me hear one of your sweet little moans.”

“Nuu.”

She shook her head and he bit down harshly on her neck, with her muttering obscenities under her breath.

“You gonna play like that? Little girls don't say words like that. Watch your mouth. You know I can make you moan, stop trying to hide it.”

He snaked his hand between her legs, coming in contact with her soaking core, as she was wearing no panties.

He looked her dead in the eye and began to slip a finger into her pussy, curling it up and down repetitively. He lifted her shirt and bit down on her nipple, right hand fingering her harshly, left hand pinching her other nipple. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she couldn't hold it back anymore. 

She moaned, she whimpered, she squeaked, squealed. 

He smiled against her skin and brought down the hand pinching her nipple to rub her clit, added another finger, continued to suck her nipple, and she began to tighten around his fingers.

He released the nipple from his mouth and looked her dead in the eyes, bringing her closer.

“Yes, please, daddy, I need to cum...”

He shook his head. 

“You wanna be naughty? You will have to wait. Hold it.”

He sped up and her body began shaking violently. 

Tears rolled down her face and she sobbed, trying to stave off the orgasm she needed. 

She kept crying and tried to move backwards on the bed to get away from the pleasure, but to no avail as she knew this is what he wanted, to make her lose control of everything and get lost in the pleasure he and only he could and will ever give her. It became too much as she whimpered and let go, her body defying her and cumming.

She kept sobbing and crying throughout her orgasm, apologizing through her moans as he looked at her with sympathy. She finished and felt guilty, crying her eyes out and her face turned bright red.

She always hated to orgasm without permission, hating that she couldn't control what was going on inside of her body.  
“I'm so sorry, daddy, I tried to not cum, I just couldn't hold it anymore, I tried so hard...”

He sighed, pulled her over his knee, rubbed her cheeks and she began to cry even harder. Her voice kept stuttering and she was trying to say something but the words just couldn't come out. 

He stopped, set her on the bed, and cuddled her into him.

“I'm sorry, baby. Was it too much?”

She nodded her head and cried into his body, his muscular arms tightened around her shaking body.

“I forget sometimes that even though you're not literally five or six, your heart is, and you're sensitive. Let daddy make you feel better.”

His hands pet her hair, rubbed her back, and grazed her lips, his deep voice singing a song to her, immediately calming her down and making her know that everything always will be okay.

 

“I love you, daddy.” Her blue-green eyes shut and she fell asleep.

He looked at the beautiful little girl in his arms, and quietly whispered, not wanting to wake her from her sleep...

“You know that daddy loves you, too.”


End file.
